Blind Love
by MugglebornGleek4life
Summary: She met him at the meet and greet, he met her as well, however she has a dark secreat that he finds out when he is talking to her. She is blind. How can she find a way to make them work with her disability. find out in Blind love LOE NILEY and others
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am at the circus and I am bored because I am working it so I decided to wirte my new fan fic. I really hope you enjoy it. FYI: I thought of this idea when I was in the car and I was just thinking about nothing really so this plot is my idea I think it is the only thing that I do own hahaha. So yah on to my new story………….Blind Love.**

Waiting in line is nothing but exhausting. You know you would think that I would be excited to meet one the hottest bands in the world right now but you most likely heard of them. The Jonas Brothers. Yah many think that they are hott and they can sing. Well I will admit they can sing but I don't know if they are hott. The reason that wouldn't know is because I have never seen them. Wait you must be thinking how could I have not seen them since they are known world wide and that you have had to seen them on the cover of the cd's. the thing I havent mentioned is that I am blind. My name is Lillan Marie Trescott, 17 years old and I am blind. When I was about 8 years old I was working at my grandfathers ranch, it was my turn to brush the horses. I worked for about an hour and I was finally on the last horse when it happened. Something frightened the horse and it kicked me in the head. BAM instant knock out. When I got to the hospital I opened my eyes and nothing. I couldn't see a thing. The doctors told me that I had gone blind. I have been blind for about 7 almost 8 years and here I am waiting in line with my best friend Miley waiting to meet the band. And here is where my story begins.

"I cant believe we are going to be meeting the Jonas Brothers Lilly! I am so excited I can see Nick eep. Lilly were next so get ready." Miley exclaimed. I can feel her jumping up and down with excitement. Finally someone grabbed my arm and led me towards the rockstars. Miley was holding onto me as tight as she could.

"Lilly you are going to be taking a picture next to Joe and I will take one standing next to Nick."

"Fine with me." I felt her lead me towards the group of singers. I can feel them standing next to me. I first felt someone give me a hug. Confused I just hugged. I didn't want to feel rude if it was one of then boys. "hey I am Nick this is Kevin, and this is Joe." It was kind of akward because I didn't know where to point my head. I squezzed Mileys hand to have her help me direct my head. She whispered. Of course I couldn't hear her. I just guessed. I don't think that was such a good idea.

Joes POV

OK its another typical day as being one of the Jonas brothers. Another meet-and-greet after an awesome concert. I was normal they come up give hugs, swoon over us, take a picture and leave. We were about done until I seen two females walk up to us. The brunette look really thrilled to see nick because she aws jumping up and down. However her blonde friend seemed like she had no idea what was going on. She was about the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She had amazing blue eyes, light blonde stright hair, and she her height was just right. We gave them both hugs, but when I gave the blonde a hug she seemed to tense up. "Hey I am Nick, this is Kevin, and this is Joe." The funniest thing happened. When he introduced us the blonde looked confused. Out of nowhere she look toward the line. "Are you ok? I asked wondering if she was looking for someone. "I am fine thank you." she said towards the line. Her friend turned her around to look at us. "They are this way Lilly." She started to blush. How could she not know? Few seconds later it dawnwd on me. Shes bllind. The brunette decided to introduce themselves. "I am Miley and this is my best friend Lilly." We all murmered our hellos. "Are you blind?"Kevin asked as casually as he could.

"Yah I am." she answered. Big rob was showing us the signal in order for us to head out. Nick looked saddened as was i. "If it would be fine I was wondering if maybe you two would like to hang out with us sometime?" I asked hoping for the response I wanted. Miley jumped up and down. "of course we will."she answered. "Do you have a cell phone?" I asked the blonde "yes I do." Lilly said. "May I put my number in it?" I asked making sure it was ok. "Sure put it under speed dial 5." I did as she was told. Then she looked over at Miley and she set the ringtone. I decided to call it to see what it was. _"Ooh this is a S.O.S don't wanna second guess it's the bottom line its true, I gave my all for you now my hearts in two and I cant find the other half. Its like Im walking on broken glass…"_ and that's when Lilly answered it. "thats not funny Joe." She exclaimed. We all were laughing. "Ok boys time to go." Big Rob called. " I will call you later Lilly. Nice meeting you." And with that we left.

Lillys P.O.V

That was it. I got Joe Jonas's cell phone number and I think it was because he was curious about my sight. However he sounded really sweet. Maybe I can find love after all..maybe..i think I mean I just met the guy let alone I have no idea what he looks like or what he is like by himself nothing like that. So maybe I will just be friends for as long as I can. However I felt something whe he touched my hand, but I don't think that Oliver would like that too much. Oh I forgot to mention, Oliver is one of my best friends since I was 5, but no were kinda dating. I don't really know how it happened but it just did. The thing is I don't feel the same eletric shock I feel when Joe touched me, when Oliver does I really don't feel anything. I mean I think that I like him a lot but now since the meet-and-greet I cant stop thinking about Joe and about how he was so sweet to me. Yah I know I am just rambling on but I have no idea what to do. Wait a minute why should I care, I don't even know if he likes me. Ok I just need to knock it off. So right now I am on my way to the lunch room to go meet up with Miley. Oliver usually helps me but I don't know where he disappeared to. I bumped into someone oh great."Yo Trescott maybe you should watch where your going…oh wait that's right you cant see. HAHAHAHA." I just casually stick my head down and walk away. "Shut up Amber." Miley yelled. Amber is this mean and nasty popular girl who always picks on me because she can. Its always been that way. "lilly are you ok?" Miley asked "Yah I am thanks for asking. Have you seen Oliver." When Miley hesatated I knew It was going to be bad news. "_ooh this is an S.O.S don't wanna second guess it's the bottom line its true I gave my all for you now my hearts in two…."_

"Hello?" I answered. I couldn't remember whose ringtone that was but it was someone important. "hey Lilly its Joe. Whats up?" except for the fact I havent a clue where my boyfriend went I thought. "Umm nothing what about you? I don't mean to sound rude but why did you call. Im in school." "Sorry about that but umm would you and Miley like to come over to our house and hang out sometime?" I thought about it for a minute and then I thought about how Miley would gladly do it. "Ok yah sounds good, so I have to go."

"Ok see you then bye." I hung up thinking. "Miley wheres Oliver?" I felt her tense up as someone approached us. "Hey Lilly. Umm can I talk to you for a second?" It was Oliver. "Where were you . You were supposed to walk me to the cafeteria." He began to sigh and slowly grab my hand. "Lilly I don't know how to tell you this but i am breaking up with you." Wait WHAT!!!!!!! "What do you mean? Why?" my head was spinning and I couldn't catch my breath. "Lilly breathe. I think of you more as a sister and also Amber asked me out…and I welll said yes." This whole day just turned for the worse, and the next thing I know was falling and then nothing… more darkness swallowed me.

**Ok so I decided to end the chapter there because I have a headache…also I kinda need to work since that is why I am here at the Circus. Which is awesome. So PLEASE review so I know what you think and please I want at least 2 reviews before I write the next chapter. And I hope they come fast so my sister doesnt kill me. ****J**** thank you ****J**** Bella-Swan1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I was really surprised about the number of review, favorites, and alerts that I got so I worte this today during my Geometry class in my notebook. So I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Blind Love. OH and the only think I claim is the plot none of the charaters (Yet) belong to me.**

When I awoke I heard the nurse talking in the background, and of course I couldn't see where she was at, but apparently she saw me open my eyes because the next thing I know something cold touched my arm. I jumped because it was freezing.

"Sorry sweetie its just Mommy. Your dad is on his way over with the car." Mommy? HA! She was just putting on a act for the nurse, she doesent really care about me. If she did care she wouldn't have married James, my step-dad. I will get to him in a minute, but if she cared she would have traded rooms with me when I became blind, but NO I had to sleep on the second floor while she slept on the main floor because "James needs to leave early and doesent wasn't to wake anyone up when he leaves. That was the cover up. The real reason was because James didn't want to move anything because that involves work! Plus he doesent like me. Ok so James Denis Harvey, my step-dad. First, what kind of name is that?? My mom took his last name but I refused, since I am 16 I can. Ha in his face, that made him really mad. So now she is Heather Harvey, wife to 'Lazy Butt'….I mean Mayor James Harvey. Yah he is the mayor of our town. Mayor James Denis Harvey gag me. We don't mix well together politics and skater Totally different planets. He is….well I don't know what he looks like. They married after my accident, and I never met him before then because I was at my grandparents ranch. The thing that he found out about me before he met me was all of my skateboards and trophies. Those were the first things to go when he moved him. I think he was jelous that I could do something better than him. Oh well I cant see them any way so yah, plus the other good news is that I know where there at. J

"Lillan do you know or remember why you fainted?" I don't know who asked me but I am sure that it was the nurse.

"First of all my name is Lilly not Lillan"

"Lillan! Don't be rude!" my mother hissed. I just rolled my eyes because shes mad. "and no I don't really know, I think it was because of all the pressure put on me."

"What kind of pressure?" What was she a shrink or something like that?

"Ok lets see, One I rammed into a girl who dislikes me for some unknown reason, because my boyfriend wasn't there to help me to the cafeteria. Two, a guy that I kind of like asked me to hang out with him and his brothers and I said yes, even though I had a boyfriend, and three my boyfriend broke up with me because he decided to date a preppy bitch who would do anythign to make me upset!" *SMACK* Ow right on the back of the head, she smacks really hard for a mom.

"LILLAN YOU WILL NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE EVER! I am so sorry about that."

"Its fine I hear it all the time now a days." Shes one of the cool adults I can talk to. "Thank you for the call, we will be taking LILLAN home now." I shuttered as I felt his arm touch my skin. James, the mayor. HA the enemy in my eyes.

"Ok" The nurse flirted. Women always flirted with James even though he is married. I may not be able to see it but I can pick it out in someones voice. He took my arm and walked me out the door and down the hall towards the front of the school, I know because I memorized where to go from the nurse to class.

"Lilly are you ok?" It was Miley, who is an awesome best friend!

"I am fin…." James covered my mouth

"We are taking Lillan home, so do not come over to our house because she will be resting. As a matter of fact you will stay away from Lillan because things always happen when your around." "WHAT!" we both yelled. He cannot do this, I wont let him.

"James darling you cant do that they're best friends. Have been for years."

"Heather QUIET! Either your with your daughter or you are with me." Crap my mom became quiet, that means she picks him over me again!"

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Milly."

"Its Miley!"

"Who cares." I felt him open the door and pushed me towards the car, anger building inside of me ready to release on to him.

"You can't do that! Your not my father!" SMACK right across the face.

"You will ever say that again!" He pushed me in the car and got inside. We finally reached the house James took me by the arm and led me to my room.

"You will stay here until I decide you can come down." He slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs. I laid on my bed. I need to talk to someone. I reached for my cell phone in my pocket. I pushed number 5 and waited for the ring back. _You gotta live to party rock your moves, everybody….. _

"Hello DJ Danger here."

"Joe?"

"Yah who is this?"

"Its Lilly. I met you at the meet and greet."

"Oh hey. Whats up?"

"Nothing I just need someone to talk to."

"Why whats going on?" Aww he sounded really concerned. I wish other people I know acted like that. I hesitated. Should I trust a rock star? I think so idk.

"Come on Lilly you can tell me anything." With that said, I don't know why but I told him everything that happened (leaving out the parts where I said I liked him and the part where my step-dad hit me across the face.)

"…and now I am locked in my room."

"Wow. I wish I was there to help you. I am sorry about your boyfriend."

"I am ok." *Knock Knock*

"Hold on! Hey Joe ill call you back later someone is at my door."

"Ok can't wait!"

"What?" What did he just say?

"Uhh nothing bye." I hung up confused. Did he just say cant wait? I have no idea. *Knock Knock* "Come in."I heard the door open then close."Hey sweetie. I'm sorry about what happended with Miley."

"Mom? What are you doing here? James would be upset that you came up here." "James left honey. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well Lillan……"

**HAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger that was so much fun lol ****J**** so you should Review before my sister kills me for not writing the next chapter sooner. Also you should write and guess what Lillys mom is going to tell her so Review your little hearts out. Wait……that sounded really funny yay funny is a funny word. Ok sorry I better shut up now ****J**** SMILEY FACE! any one who would like to be in this story i have 3 spots open so all you have to do is fill this out and send it to me**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**What do you look like:**

**What is your personality like:**

**~Bella-Swan~ a.k.a Speghitti haha (its supposed to be spelt wrong)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone i am sorry i havent written in awhile, i have been trying to get to write it but i didnt have time....i had to work but now i can YAY isnt that exciting!!! sorry really tired its like 3 am lol. so anyway i have 1 more spot to fill so if you want to be in please tell me about urself!. anyway on with chatper 3 of Blind Love. I do not own ANY of the charaters OR the shows! just the plot!**

"Well Lillan I have some good news ane some bad news"

Oh great what now? grandpas horse trample James? wait a second that would be awesomr. Hope thats the good news YAY!

"What do you need to say mom?"

"Well the good news is James got another job, he was elected as senator, and also i am pregnant."

"WHAT!! if thats the good news then whats the bad news?"

"Well thats what i dont know how to tell you."

"Just say it mom"

"...mumble..."

"What did you say?"

"were...mummble.."  
"Mom i cant hear you!"

"We are moving."

"Where?"

"Ummm.. we are going to Tennessee."

"Mom i cant move that far away. What about my friends, school? How can you do this? I cant believe you would agree with him about this too."

" I am sorry honey. You will make new friends at your NEW high school and this is an amazing oppertunity for your dad, also the good part is that the house we are moving into is you get your own room on the main level,"

"How will i get around?"

"We are going to have someone help you school is assgining you someone to help you."

"We are packing your stuff tomorrow and we leave on Monday."

Eww where the hell did james come from?

"Come on Heather leave Lillan alone we need to start packing all the junk in the garage, the trashman is comming to pick it up."

What! my trophies and the rest of my skateboarding things are in there!

"Mom?"

"yes?"

"Is James still in here?"

"No he went to the bathroom."

"Please dont let him throw away all of my trophies and skateboards and stuff away they mean the world to me!"

"Dont worry its already on its way to the new some rest."

She kissed my forehead and walk out of the room. Wow my old mom came out right then. I grabbed my cell phone and hit 3. That was Mileys speed dial number.

*RING RING* Hey its Miley leave a mess...*Miley make your message sound cool not lame!* Like what then LILLY* Hey Hey its Milay* Lilly that just sounds stupi...BEEP

"Miley hey its Lilly I cant beileve that you havent changed your voice mail yet haha. anyway I cant hang out with you and the Jonas Brothers because i am moving to Tennessee because James got a job and mom is being a mouse and following everything he says again. I will miss you love yah."

I hung up and layed there for a couple of moments. Then i push 5 and let it ring.*You gotta live to party bust your moves everybodys in the groove tell the DJ to play our song*

"Hello?"

"Joe are you awake?"

"Lilly? Why are you calling at 2:00a.m?"

"Shit i didnt know i am so sorry, i will call you back tomorrow."

"No its fine i am awake now. What did you need?"

"Umm... i called to tell you that i wouldnt be able to hang out with you next week."

Now he was fully awake lol

"What?Why not?"

"because i wont be here."

"Ok raincheck."

"No Joe....Im moving."

".......why?"

"My step-dad got a new job but dont worry i will always be the California girl you met,"

"Moving where?"

"Tennessee."

"I will miss you Lilly, please keep in touch."

"We barely know each other."

"you are one of my friends now and i will miss you."

"I will miss you too Joe, and i will keep in touch. i gotta go night."

"Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up. What was rolling down my cheek? A tear? I was crying and i didnt even know it.

I fell for Joe hard and now i will never be near him again. I Didnt sleep well for the rest of the night. The only good news is that we are going to be living near my granparents.

~TWO DAYS LATER~

Mom just put the rest of the luggage into the truck. i touched the grass one last time and gave Miley a huge hug.I got into the car and headed off.

**Ok so i am going to stop there. i hope you enjoyed it and dont worry the next chapter is going to be written tomorrow because i have to go to bed. So PLEASE REVIEW and again if you want to audition i have 1 last spot open so please please tryout! I Hope you all enjoy so :) yay Peace-Love-Jonas or Peace~Love~Twilight haha yay i am so weird**

**Bella~Swan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the HUGE delay in all of my stories. I am a horriable person to keep all of you waiting. So without futher delay...**

_Mom just put the rest of the luggage into the truck. i touched the grass one last time and gave Miley a huge hug.I got into the car and headed off._

After a six hour flight and another hour drive to Nashville we finally arrived at the new house. Luckly my mother set up my new room as I had it back in Malibu. James is still an ass but this time he is letting the power go to his head. He is making us go to some stupid banquet in his honor. He wants an image of a happy family in all of the papers and news stories about him. The thing that made me really sick was the fact that he acted like he was sad that i was blind. He got major brownie points for his acting on that one. Tonight is the banquet and my grandparents are coming as well, that is the only good part. At the moment i am getting dressed in one of my formals. My mom told me that it was a dark blue dress with small flowers on the lace, strapless and has a black bow at the waist. I was also wearing my black lacy heels.

"Lillan we have to get going NOW! Please tell me your ready! THe limo is here and i am not going to be late for my banquet." James yelled from the front of the house.

"Were coming James just finishing putting on my shoes!" My mom yelled. I Felt her put her hand on my arm and lead me towards the front room. I still was not use to this stupid house. "Finally! Lets get going." James opened the door and i can hear the photographers cameras going off and them yell questions. This was just way to much. We finally made it to the limo and we were on our way to the city hall. "Now before we get there you should know a few things." That was James secetery Frank. "In order for you to get more publicy I would need you to up play the blind daughter card. Help her around yada yada yada more publicy."

"Wait what? What do you mean play the blind STEP-DAUGHTER card? I asked "Well everyone likes a nice sob story and yours is just sad. So I will give you a test run on "Well it happened before her mother Heather and I got together while she was in Tennesse with her grandparents at their ranch. However i feel that it is a challenege that i was willing to take in order to have a loving and respectable family. How was that?" He asked "That was perfect James. Now round two, So tell me James according to my sources Lillan wasn't always blind. How did it happen?" "Well as I have said prevously it happened when Heather and I just started dating and Lillan was on her grandparents Ranch working for the summer. She was brusing the horses and something scared the horse and he jumped hit her in the head and she went unconcious. When she awoke in the hospital they told us that she was blind and may never see again." Oh brother how the hell did he know the story? My mom must have told him so he wouldn't mess up the lines."Great job James got the story down. Now lets get going the press can't wait any longer." James grabbed a hold of my arm and led me out and into the paparrizzi. After half-a-hour later we finally entered the hall where we were introduced to many many people. We finally met the govenor. Govenor Mitch Kindton,his wife Kendra and his daughter Hunter, she was actually the same age as me. We really didn't get to talk that much but then again James pulled me away. Luckly, we got to sit next to each other. "So Lilly what school are you going to be attending?" Govenor Mitch asked. "Lilly will be attending Clear View Prep Acadmey." "Thats great that is where Hunter goes. She loves it, right sweet heart?" Everyone looked at Hunter. "Yes dad I love it. My best friends Amanda and Mary attend there to. The classes are exelent and the teachers love to teach. They also have great dorm rooms." That sparked my intrest. "Dorm rooms?" I asked. "Yes Lillan its a private prep acadmey. You will be living on campus with Hunter. She will be your roommate." Well so far this new life sucks, however at least I know who my roommate is going to be. After dinner we headed back to the house. I changed into mu pajamas and called Miley. "Hello?" "Miley it's Lilly" "Lilly Hey OH gosh sorry about not calling you i have been busy. I was hanging out with Nick." "You have been hanging out with Nick Grey? How is everyone? Sarah, Joe, and Kevin?" "We miss you like crazy. Only hanging nothing more at the moment but i hope it doesen't last that long. I really like him Lilly. Oh yah Oliver and Sarah started dating. Kevin is going on a date tomorrow night, and Joe has been asking how you have been lately. Also he asked me to invite you to a concert they are going to have in Nashville in two weeks."

"I thought that Oliver was going out with Amber? That is awesome about everyone else is doing. I will have to see what I am doing then at the moment i am the Senators blind daughter who has to live in tenneese while he has to go to Washington in a few days. I hate it here." "Well you can head to Crowly Corners and visit Travis." My grandparents live in Crowly Corners, which also happened to be where Miley was born and raised. Travis Brody was one of my best friends when i was younger until i went back to Malibu. I use to have a crush on him. "Yeah I might do that. I better get to bed, I will talk to you later Miley. Miss you!" "Night Lilly." When i hung up there went my entire evening. New house, new title, and new depression. Well its time for bed goodnight.

**********2 WEEKS LATER*********8:00AM************NEW SCHOOL SHOPPING**********

"Lilly get up time to go shopping for new clothes, backpacks etc." My mom said sweetly next to my ear. I missed it when she did this. Usually James would wake me up and that was shaking me and yelling at the top of his lungs. I can't believe she is waking me up. Where is James? "Mom? Where is James?" i sat up confused. I miss the color of the world even the sights but my hearing is awesome. "He left for washington today. So I already took him to the airport, came back and thought that I should take you shopping. I miss spending time with you." I was shocked i can't believe she would say that to me. "Why can't you when James is around? I miss hanging out with you too, but I thought that you can't stand the thought of having a broken child." I began to cry. James told me after they got married that she couldn't hang out with me because i am blind. "Honey no why would you think something like that?" "James told me that. He said you want to pretend I am normal kid and that you need normal and to leave you alone." She put her arms around me and began to comfort me. " I would never think like that sweetheart. You mean the world to me." "Really?" I asked "Always sweetheart. Now lets get you dressed and we will be on our way." She kissed me on the forehead and left(I think) to let me get dressed.

We are on our way to the mall and we brought Hunter and her friends Amanda and Mary with us. They are really cool, we thought since i would be going to school with them, than I should get to know them better. We have become close friends. School starts up next week in Nashville and I have yet to visit Crowley Corners. Hunter and I were currently sitting in the food court waiting for Amanda, Mary, and my mom to return with the food. I so can't wait for my panda express. "So then Sydney grabbed a hold of my notebook and threw it off of my...OH MY GOSH!" Hunter squealed/yelled. "What is it Hunter?" I asked really confused because i heard alot more screaming just a few seconds later. "Lilly believe it or not but Joe, Kevin, and Nick Jonas are walking through OUR mall in OUR food court to sit at OUR food court tables." Hearing the Jonas Brothers name caught my attention. I can't believe they are here. Why are they here? " Hold on a second Hunter i have to make a phone call." However before I could even push send I got a phone call of my own. "Hello?" "Hey Lilly its Joe." "Hey Joe what are you doing?" "Actually I am in a mall." "No wonder I can hear screaming girls." "Yeah I can hear some on your end too...I Think" "You hear right." "How?" "Apparently some famous band is walking through the mall and is getting food." "How would you know that?" "Its you isn't it?" "Yeah where are you. Wait I see you, see you in a minute." He hung up on me. "LILLY! Joe Jonas is walking towards us!" I laughed on the inside. "I know Hunter thats because I know him." "WHAT!" That wasn't just Hunter this time. What chaos have I just got myself into.

**I am going to end it here. I have been working on it all day so can't wait until I get your Reviews. SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING!**


End file.
